


reassurance

by sukpjh



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hyunsuk is sad, M/M, jihoon makes hyunsuk happy, sukhoon, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukpjh/pseuds/sukpjh
Summary: the two leaders decided to read hate comments about themselves. later on, jihoon notices hyunsuk's strange behavior and tries to cheer him up.hyunsuk ends the day with a hot red face and lots of compliments.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	reassurance

“Hyunsuk should leave treasure, he’s just selfish and doesn’t bring anything to the group anyways,” the shorter leader read out loud.

Hyunsuk was slightly hurting more after each comment that he read about himself. He did not want to worry his co-leader, afraid that he would seem weak and seem to be seeking attention, just like the comments have said. Instead of showing his hurt, he would laugh the comments off.

“Jihoon can’t even go 5 minutes without insulting a member, he’s possibly the worst leader,” the younger of the two couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

“I think this is enough for tonight hyung, people need to get more creative if they think we will get hurt by this,” Hyunsuk nodded his head and shut his laptop.

Jihoon was already heading out of his hyungs room, preparing for their maknaes birthday vlive later that day. However, the eldest couldn’t help but to open his laptop once again and continue to read the awful comments that were said about him.

_Hyunsuk is always trying to be the center of attention._

_He’s always stealing the spotlight from the other members._

_I don’t understand why he’s called an all rounder. He's not even that great at rapping and don’t even get me started on his singing._

_He’s not even a visual either, he’s possibly the ugliest member in treasure._

_I don’t know why everyone thinks hyunsuk is good looking, his cheeks are so chubby and his hands are abnormally small._

The brown-haired boy felt a tear run down his face and was quick to wipe it away. He has always been insecure about his abilities and random people that didn’t know him suddenly pointing out his flaws only made him feel worse.

The leader decided that it was enough, so he turned off his laptop and went to join his members at the studio for Junghwans birthday vlive.

-

“Happy birthday Junghwan!” they all say in unison. Every member claps and hugs their cute maknae, congratulating him on his 16th birthday.

Everyone was having fun reading the comments, so many flooding in giving their maknae lots of love along with congratulating Jihoon for being announced as the new mc.

“Thank you, but today is all about Junghwan. Please focus on him,” the younger leader spoke out.

The eldest was sitting slightly behind Junghwan before he read a few comments complaining about them not being able to see Mashiho. Without thinking twice, Hyunsuk gets up from where he was seated and takes Mashiho by the hand guiding him to the front to replace the seat he was once in.

Standing in the back watching his members fondly, avoiding being seen on camera. Jihoon noticed the odd behavior of the eldest. He’s usually excited and constantly helping the members during their birthdays. This time, he was staying in the back, avoiding looking at the vlive comments unlike other times when he would read out comments to the members.

However, Jihoon didn’t have enough time to try and get Hyunsuk to be in the frame because they all gathered together to take one final screen cap and say goodbye to teumes.

“Teuba!” all the members wave to the camera and say their goodbyes.

As soon as the vlive is turned off, Jihoon doesn’t waste a moment to go and sit next to the oldest leader.

“Everything okay, hyung?”

“Yeah, come on, we have to go back to the dorms,” Jihoon frowned at his friend's words. He sighed but still followed him out of the building.

-

“The members are finally asleep,” Jihoon announced as he finally gets to sit and relax on the couch. He doesn’t fail to notice Hyunsuk wiping the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked as he automatically went and helped Hyunsuk wipe his tears. The shorter boy motions to his phone and Jihoon starts to read the hateful words that appear all over the screen. The same repeated comments they read in the morning.

Jihoon’s heart broke seeing how much this was affecting his members self esteem. He shifted his position on the couch and pulled the shorter boy to sit on his lap cupping his face.

“Hyung, look at me,” the older boy just shook his head and kept his gaze towards his and Jihoons lap.

“Hyunsuk,” this time the younger called him by his name, giving him no other choice but to obey him.

“You are the best leader and the most talented person I have ever met. You have so much love for the kids. Doyoung and Jaehyuk never shut up about how much they love you and about how much you have helped them. Jeongwoo and Haruto can’t get enough of how cute you are but still tell you how much they appreciate you, regardless of their teasing, they adore everything you ever do for them and they love to have you as their leader. Hell, I'm so grateful to have you as a co-leader, I could not lead this team by myself. You are the other half of treasure, you bring us together during difficult times. You sing me to sleep when I'm stressed out and I love listening to your soft voice and the cute giggles that come out of those pouty lips,” he emphasizes his statement by teasingly tapping his pointer finger on Hyunsuks lips.

Little giggles started to come out of the elders lips making Jihoon smile. Hyunsuk felt Jihoon’s gaze on him and tried to cover up his face with his hands. Jihoon frowned slightly and went to remove Hyunsuk’s hands from the elders face.

“Nope, I want to see your beautiful face. Your cute squishy cheeks that I love so much, your cute button nose, your pretty brown eyes. I want to hear your cute little giggles and I want to hear your cute little humming when you are concentrated. I don’t ever want to see you reading those comments again, okay?”

Hyunsuk nodded. He could feel his face heating up feeling very flustered with the sudden compliments he was receiving from the younger. Shifting his gaze back down to their intertwined hands and smiled. He was grateful to have someone like Jihoon, he’s always there to make him feel better. He tries not to show his burdens since he is the eldest, but he is glad that Jihoon is always there to remind him that he is only human and he can rely on him.

-

Throughout the night, Jihoon would slip in small little praises and compliments to Hyunsuk while they were cuddling in the elders bed. Sharing cute moments like these was something both of the leaders treasured the most.

Jihoon would continue to compliment everything Hyunsuk would do. Making sure to remind Hyunsuk about how beautiful and wonderful he is. Leaving cute little kisses on his hands, cheeks, nose, and lots of forehead kisses. All these actions would follow with a very flustered Hyunsuk and a very pleased Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first one-shot. i would appreciate it if you could leave some feedback and tell me if you liked it. thank you for reading!


End file.
